Life is Good
by Ehscapayyy
Summary: Harry is staying at the Weasleys but this summer something more happens between Ginny and Him. And other usual weasley antics. Rated T to be safe.
1. Waking Up

--------Disclaimer: Don't own any Harry Potter... I wish ---------

The sun was peeking through the curtains, light falling on the messy desk and the red bookshelves in the corner of the room. Slowly the rays of sunlight made their way along the long red hair poking out from underneath the red and gold, slightly battered, quilt. As the sun crawls along the pillow and across her face there is a creak.

"FREEEED…GEOOORGE..." Ginny flew out of her bed and launched herself at the two hysterical boys running out of her bedroom door. However instead of killing her two trouble-making twin brothers as she intended she was sidetracked by the fact that she ran headfirst into a certain raven haired boy. Ginny, blushing prettily looked up into the eyes of the one and only Harry Potter. Harry was looking down at her with an amused smile playing on his lips.

"So what did Fred and George do this time?" He asked.

"Well..." Ginny looked down at her clothes, just an oversized T-shirt featuring he favorite band The Weird Sisters. Her blush slowly grew redder until it was the same color as her hair. "They just decided to .. help me wake up. Of course now I must explain to them that I never asked for their help." She smiled at the last part a mischievous glint in her eyes.

As he saw that glint he burst out laughing moving out of her way and waving her on.

Storming into Fred and George's room, noticing that Harry had followed her and was now watching to see what she would do, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and shut the door in Harry's face. George seeing who upon hearing the door slam and seeing who was there had promptly smiled before reaching for his wand. Ginny, predicting what he would try to do, lunged, swiping up both of their wands in one swift motion.

Several minutes of extremely loud screaming later, Ginny exited the room much happier while Fred and George were unable to leave due to the after effects of her... discussion with them.


	2. Flying Time

Harry watched as the twins made their way down to the gate, they were off to see some girls in the town who loved all of their 'magic' tricks. As soon as he saw them pass through the gate and begin their trek down the hill he turned and made his way back to the house. Mr. Weasley was at work, Mrs. Weasley was out running errands, Fred and George had just left for the town and Ron was already down there, probably already with Hermione as she was supposed to have arrived around this time, and none of them would be back for a while. The only ones left at the house were Ginny and Harry, and that was exactly the way Harry had planned it to be.

He caught Ginny in the living room as she finished cleaning up the ashes around the fire, Mr. Weasley had been running late that morning and the floo departure had been messier than normal. Harry helped her finish up and then asked her if she wanted to go fly in the back paddock for a bit. She told him that she would meet him in five minutes; she was going to change into something a little cleaner and less soot-covered.

Flying through the trees Harry was beginning to doubt whether this had been a good idea. Hermione had told him that she was sue Ginny liked him and even Ron supported him in this but he couldn't help but worry about whether they were right. Seeing her come flying towards him he decided that he may not have the nerve to do this once on the ground. Making his decision, as she playfully cut in front of him he grabbed he around the waist and lightly kissed her. A startled Ginny nearly fell off of her broom but recovered quickly and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

Ginny was doing laundry. She was just carrying her clean clothes up to her room when she felt an arm curling around her waist and warm breath on her neck. She smiled as she turned and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. He smiled back at her and took the basket of clean clothes out of her hands and carried it for her to her room. The rest of the family had arrived home just as Harry and Ginny were walking back to the house, other than flying they had enjoyed a picnic lunch down by the brook that Harry had set up before hand. Ron and Hermione, upon getting back home and spotting him, had taken Harry away with them returning just in time for dinner with the rest of the family.


End file.
